OneSided Codependency
by e.vermillion
Summary: An unexpected incident creates a relationship Seto Kaiba never would have expected to become involved in. He muses over how it all began. RATED M FOR GOOD REASON. Bakura/Seto, oneshot ? .


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the characters withiiin~.

Hello there! This story, is uh… not what I typically write. I hope it's permissible for , because I have seen some M stuff on here, but… I read the ratings and warnings several times, and I'm still not sure what is and isn't allowed as far as M stories go. So, until this story gets deleted or something, I guess it'll stay here. Er… In case you didn't realize, **this story is rated Mature for homosexual content, language, and… uhm… blackmail? I dunno.** But I know some people on can't read warnings for some reason. Go figure.

Enjoy~

* * *

Seto Kaiba lay on the floor of his home office, panting, and waited for the retreat of footsteps to disappear behind the slam of a door. He lay there for a moment longer, both arms crossed loosely behind his back, a puddle of cooling semen remaining under his bare groin as well as smeared on his inner thighs. He slipped his arms stiffly forward and pushed himself up, wincing a little as more semen dribbled down from between his legs.

At least he hadn't torn him today.

The brunet rolled into a sitting position, unable to keep from wincing again as he leaned against one of the reclining chairs in his office. Seto let his head drop back against the armrest and shut his eyes, tentatively touching his sore anus as the sharp pains in his body melted slowly into dull throbs.

_He couldn't have waited until I finished my report?_ Seto thought passively, opening his eyes and carefully retrieving his discarded underwear and pants from where they'd been tossed on the coffee table.

Seto supposed it was best that Bakura leave quickly. These meetings always came out of the blue, and only lasted long enough to meet both of their needs. Then Bakura was out the door.

As he painfully slid on his clothes again, Seto recalled (as he always did after these meetings) all of their previous encounters, and he wondered how they became a regular thing.

The first time Bakura had fucked Seto (and _yes_, Seto thought to himself after a pause, _it was fucking and nothing more or less_) had been after Battle City, at some secondary award ceremony. The whole event was very official, and staged to honor the finalists, so the event execs had set up hotel rooms at the resort where the ceremony was to be held. It was predominantly a ceremony for the finalists, although everyone who had made it as far as the actual takeoff of the blimp was invited. This meant that Seto spent much of the first half of the day avoiding the general public, but moreover, Yugi and the bosom buddy bunch.

After the initial arrival of those to be honored, the hotel had set up several luxuries for everyone involved to indulge in. Generally, Seto chose to circumvent these proceedings to lurk in the bar and work from his laptop. He figured even if someone from the tournament spied him (since most everyone was underage) they would be turned back. The fact that he, too was underage never seemed to be a problem that a wad of bills couldn't solve.

On the evening of the first day, Seto shut his laptop and left the smoky lounge right as a flashy singer stepped up to the microphone. Seto was dressed as inconspicuously as possible, discarding his trademark coats for a blue thermal and dark jeans. At any rate, the mood lighting in the halls was so bad that no one could recognize him even if they knew he was there.

Or so he'd hoped.

"Hey, priest," Bakura had called. Seto kept walking as though he hadn't heard, although he knew very well who was speaking and who he was speaking to. No one else ever called him by such a preposterous, inaccurate nickname.

"Priest," Bakura called, a little louder as Seto rounded the corner to an empty corridor lined with gleaming elevator doors. After the second cold shoulder, Seto found himself with his back to the wall and Bakura's cool hand around his throat.

"I don't like to repeat myself, Kaiba," Bakura said, eyes glinting malignantly.

Unfazed, Seto retorted, "Perhaps try calling the correct name, next time."

Bakura barked a laugh and looked both ways down the secluded hall before staring once more into the young CEO's icy eyes.

"What are you doing here, Kaiba?" he asked, grinning, one fingernail sliding up and down Seto's throat, "I know for a fact that you wouldn't come to this conference for a second-place trophy."

"Publicity," Seto said unabashedly, "I'll be called off to work tomorrow, but at least I made the effort. And you, thief?" he asked. Bakura grinned and slipped a sparkling diamond necklace from his pocket.

"The spoils of the high-and-mighty have a way of drawing me in," he chuckled. Seto snorted and shouldered Bakura off before making his way towards the elevators.

"You know," Bakura said after a moment, trailing after Seto, "I know the real reason you're here." he grinned, his words heavy with a suggestive implication.

"Do you, now?" Seto muttered, pressing the 'up' button on the elevator panel. He hated games like this.

Suddenly, Bakura's breath was on his ear, and his voice came out in a conspiratorial whisper.

"It's the pharaoh."

Seto froze, but didn't show any other indication of shock, however, that small non-action was enough for Bakura. He laughed maliciously.

"You can't stay away from him long, can you, Priesty?" he said, "You know what I think?" he asked, his voice still low against Seto's ear. "I think you're just waiting for the day when he asks you, not for another duel, but for a good, hard fuck in that sweet, virginal ass of yours." Seto twitched slightly, and pressed the 'up' button once more.

"You're a sick fuck, you know that, thief?" he murmured.

"Pot, kettle, black, Priesty." Bakura grinned, "because I know what you want. I can feel it every time he dominates you in battle - you want him to dominate you in every sense. You want him to pin you down and fuck you till you're screaming, don't you, Kaiba?"

Seto opened his mouth, but the doors to the elevator finally opened and he stepped through, only turning to press his floor button and glance at Bakura.

"I want you to go fuck yourself, you piece of trash," he said, and was satisfied to see the smirk slip from Bakura's pale face. But as the doors were closing, Bakura suddenly darted in and slammed Seto back into the paneled wall as the doors closed behind him.

Seto winced as his wrists were pinned to the point of circulation loss, and his lower back ground into the elevator railing.

"But you know what, Kaiba?" he breathed, sounding livid and amused at the same time, "I won't give him the pleasure of giving it to you first. No, I think I've found the spoils I want from this high-and-mighty bitch…" he grinned.

Wide-eyed, Seto used all of his upper body strength to heave his legs up and hurl Bakura back into the closed elevator doors. As Bakura crumpled to the floor, Seto darted for the elevator panel, but before he could press anything, Bakura's hand closed around his ankle and Seto was flung into the opposite corner of the elevator where his head connected violently with the wall.

He saw stars and felt hot liquid streaming from under his hair, and, for what was probably a whole minute, he couldn't even open his eyes from the pain.

In the meantime, Bakura had stood and hit the emergency stop service button, and the elevator came to a jerky halt. He trudged over to Seto and kneeled next to him. A small trickle of blood came from under his dark hair, by his temple, and Bakura wiped some of it away with a grin.

"You always have to make things difficult, don't you, Priest…?" he said in a mock-exasperated voice, and grabbed the front of Seto's shirt. With a grunt, he hauled the dazed brunet up and pushed him back against the wall, grinning at the difficulty Seto was having in staying on his feet. If he hadn't been so excited about the forthcoming events, he may have let go just to watch Seto fall over again.

Seto opened his eyes dimly to glare at Bakura.

"Let go of me," he breathed, and his breath caught harshly in his throat as Bakura grabbed his backside in one hand, the other holding onto one of Seto's wrists.

The tomb robber brushed his face over Seto's neck, the skin on his collar slightly more exposed with Bakura's rough treatment.

"The Pharaoh is a fool for not having done this to you yet," he grinned, groping Seto through his jeans shamelessly.

Seto groaned, more out of pain than anything, but Bakura laughed harshly.

"You like it when I mention him," he said, lapping lewdly at the blood next to Seto ear, "doing these things to you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"That's not -" Seto gasped, trying to clear the fog in his head.

And suddenly, before Seto had had time to gather his thoughts any more, Bakura was kissing him severely, forcing his mouth open and exploring it unbidden. Seto moaned, but the invasion gave him some clarity and soon, he was trying to dominate the kiss, taking Bakura by surprise. Seto freed his hands and grabbed Bakura's jacket collar in turn, and was halfway to having him pinned when the thief realized what was happening.

"Ah-ah, Seto," he said as he pulled back and whipped Seto back against the wall, but face first this time, pinning him there with his own body.

"You like to be in control, don't you?" Bakura laughed, "but in this sort of thing, you weren't made to dominate someone. Honestly, look at you. If only everyone could see how submissive you really are."

"No," Seto gasped, but couldn't manage much else. Bakura was undoing his pants and pulling off his shirt, and a slip here and a push there, and soon Seto was completely naked, his back against the wall again, Bakura holding his wrists tightly. Even in the faint light of the elevator, Bakura could see a rosy blush covering Seto's body, up to his face. He was breathless already.

Bakura smirked. _How… virginal._

Then again, Bakura licked his lips at the sight before him. His eyes raked the pale, limber body before him, heaving with arousal, lit with the glow of the intentionally poor elevator lighting. His cold blue eyes were hazy and lidded, and a spark of fear shone behind them. Bakura felt his own arousal grow quickly.

He gave Seto a significant look and released his hands, which quickly went to Bakura's shoulders, half clinging, half pushing. The thief grinned and ran his hands down Seto's body, eliciting sharp gasps and faintly spoken refusals from the younger man. His creamy skin was smooth, and better yet, sensitive.

Wanting nothing more than to see the formerly arrogant man writhe at his every whim, Bakura grinned wolfishly. He leaned into Seto's ear and murmured, "If I were the pharaoh, how would you be reacting, I wonder?" He accented the comment with a sharp twist to one of Seto's pink nipples, and the brunet barely contained a throaty moan, voicing a strangled gasp instead. His eyes were cloudy with the idea of it, and Bakura knew as he looked once more over Seto's body that nothing else could have made him any hornier.

He toyed with Seto for almost half an hour longer, pinching his nipples, sucking patches of flesh raw, marring his alabaster skin with scratches and bruises, all the while teasing the him with thoughts of the pharaoh. Seto was fully erect five minutes in, but Bakura delayed release, reveling in Seto's discomfort and humiliation.

By the time forty-five minutes had passed, Seto was a writhing, panting, sweating mess, and Bakura mused over the fact that this possibility had been realistically unfathomable to anyone, including himself, only hours ago.

Even still, Seto had refused to beg for release, and Bakura's patience was running thin.

"Let's take this a step further, shall we?" he breathed, and pulled Seto's legs up and around his own waist, still pressing Seto against the back wall.

Seto suppressed moans as Bakura used both hands to grope his bare rear, his fingers probing dangerously close to a treacherous spot. The brunet writhed away in a very futile effort to escape, but Bakura pressed him only harder into the wall.

"Beg me for it, Kaiba," he said, a wide grin on his face.

"Kiss the darkest part of my white -" Seto began, and tried to withdraw his legs, but Bakura trapped one leg in place by placing one hand under his knee. However, at the same time, his other hand was busy teasing Seto's tight entrance, cutting his retort short. Seto bit his lip and arced his back unwillingly. He wanted it so badly, but the last scrap of pride he had refused to ask for it.

Bakura, unabated, smiled menacingly, "I could just toss you like this out into the lobby. Would you like that, Kaiba? Maybe Yamikins will come along and finish you off, just like you've always wanted,"

"No," Seto breathed, lowering his head, "don't…"

"Then I want you to _beg_."

Seto squeezed his eyes shut.

"P…"

"And beg me not to chuck you out of here while you're at it," Bakura mocked, fingering Seto's opening. Seto was coloring darker than he was sure anyone had ever seen him.

"Please… don't do it." Seto choked out.

The tomb robber grinned his victory.

"What do you want me to do, then?"

Seto muttered inaudibly, and Bakura, elated, slapped the side of Seto's thigh viciously, drawing a yelp from Seto's throat.

"Louder,"

"Please, god, just fuck me already!" Seto snapped through clenched teeth, tears of pain stinging his eyes.

Unable to contain a laugh of triumph, Bakura unzipped his pants and withdrew his own fully erect member. Seto cringed at the sight of it, long and thick, and clearly much more than he could initially handle.

"N-No, Bakura," he said, and grabbed the railing under him, "stop, you can't - I can't -"

"You were so eager before," Bakura said, eyes gleaming, "it's too late now."

And with that, Bakura pushed fully into Seto's unprepared body, ripping a scream from Seto that echoed in the elevator. He knew immediately that he had torn the younger man open, but that only aroused him all the more. He began a brutal rhythm, relishing in the screams and moans torn from Seto's mouth. Bakura winced into Seto's pale shoulder; it had certainly been true about Seto's being a tight-ass…

Bakura pounded Seto mercilessly, and he pulled back slightly to lick, grinning, at the pained tears running freely down Seto's face.

He repositioned his thrusts several times in order to find…

Seto threw his head back so suddenly that he banged it against the back wall, but the scream that rose to his throat was an even mixture of arousal and pain. Bakura laughed over Seto's moans, and leaned in next to his ear.

"What a whore you are, Priest. After all those prude displays and reluctance, you're as pliable as clay as long as I can find your sweet spot." he taunted, "Yami is lucky if he does get a hold of you - who knew you gave it away so easily?"

Seto could do nothing in reply - Bakura wouldn't allow it. He redoubled his efforts, and even in the haze of pain and pleasure, Seto knew that he would soon humiliate himself even more.

"Hey, Kaiba?" Bakura grunted between thrusts, and then ground roughly into Seto, "Is this anything like you imagined the pharaoh fucking you?"

Seto flushed as the dreaded moment came, and his knuckles clenched white on the railing underneath him as he screamed out his climax, bucking into Bakura. He was only half responsive as Bakura's own heat exploded inside of him, burning his ravaged anal passage.

When finally, Seto was fully aware, he was panting on Bakura's shoulder when the thief pulled out of him and let him slide down, naked, bruised, and scratched, into a pool of blood and semen. The albino, still panting, wiped his length off on a handful of Seto's tousled hair and then zipped himself back up. He pressed the emergency button to set the elevator moving again for the first time in an hour.

"Now you know what it'll be like when he does it to you," Bakura chuckled, looking down at Seto. The brunet looked up dejectedly, panting and covered in his own blood and cum, as well as Bakura's.

"But just so you know," he smirked, "he'll never be as good as I was."

He turned to press his floor button.

"Oh, and if I were you, I'd clean up pretty fast. Wouldn't want anyone seeing the mess you've made."

And that was the last thing Bakura said to him that night. Seto didn't see him the following day before he left. He just assumed it was a onetime thing and moved on; until one day, when Seto's wounds had just healed up, Bakura had shown up to his office at KaibaCorp. and bent Seto over his own desk. He had had to give false explanations to his secretary on the way out as to why he was limping.

After that, the visits came more frequently, and in riskier places. Seto had been pinned to the floor in the back of a movie theater, held against the stall door in a mall bathroom, and fucked on a recliner while a party was going on in the next room. Bakura seemed to show up at exactly the worst and most potentially humiliating moments, but they were never caught, and not many words were usually exchanged.

Seto had accepted his role as the 'fuckee,' so to speak, as Bakura was always filled with the need to pin, restrain, and otherwise dominate Seto in whatever way he could.

It was hot, messy, painful, and unemotional, and Seto realized that he wasn't the only one who had come to need it, though he doubted Bakura had admitted it to himself. He never questioned why Bakura kept coming back, always when Seto least expected it, and Bakura had stopped provoking Seto about his feelings for Yami.

Seto stood up slowly and began cleaning up the hardwood floor where the latest escapade had occurred, grinning quietly at the thought of their next inevitable meeting.

* * *

Wow, I hope this doesn't get deleted. Uh… yeah. Hope you weirdoes who stuck through the whole thing liked it. :D

Reviews are appreciated! There is a direct sequel to this, but I haven't decided whether to make it a new chapter here, or a separate story altogether.

:/


End file.
